1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developer agent for a positive type photosensitive compound having a near-infrared wavelength region laser sensitive characteristic in which a photosensitive portion of the compound exposed and reacted with a laser of the near-infrared wavelength region is enabled to be solubilized in the developer liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the prior art positive type photosensitive compound having a near infrared wave length region laser sensitive characteristic in which a photosensitive portion of the compound exposed and reacted with a laser of the near infrared wavelength region is enabled to be dissolved in the developer liquid, it is possible to refer to the following technical documents.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-26826    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-90881    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-161304    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11(1999)-231515    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61(1986)-167948
Using of the developer agent commercially available at the market in the practical gravure printing showed that developing of one roll caused the developer agent to deteriorate in quality at once and developing of the second roll and its subsequent rolls could not be performed at all.
In order to apply the developer agent practically to the gravure printing operation, it is desired to have a capability of developing at least about 100 rolls. In addition, it is also desired to have no probability that the developing capability diminishes and the developing operation cannot be carried out due to quite low aging deterioration in the processing capability when a developing operation is carried out after elapsing by 2 to 3 days through one week, and cleaning or washing is carried out again after discharging out all the developing liquid in the developing tank.